


Love's such a delicate thing that we do

by alittleaxolotl



Series: Klance AU Month [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance AU Month 2021, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Theater Nerd Lance (Voltron), hurt/little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleaxolotl/pseuds/alittleaxolotl
Summary: Lance and Keith have been friends for almost three years, even with a rocky start they were always there for each other. But with Keith graduating they have to figure out their feelings before it's too late.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. we've nothing to prove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything before. I wanted to write something on Fantasy day and Free day but didn't make it because of my new work schedule. 
> 
> Tittle from Simple Song by The Shins (I love this song with all my heart) 
> 
> For now please enjoy 🌼

🎀

They had a complicated relationship. Lance first met Keith in his freshman year, when the boy was starting as a sophomore.

Every time Lance tried to talk to him, he was ignored. He believed that Keith was just too stuck up to talk to him, thinking that he was sooo much better than anyone else. He declare that Keith was his rival from now on, trying to beat him.

Keith was good at sports - not so good at team work - so Lance tried every field he could. He was better than Keith at swimming he counted that as a win.

Half a year went by, Lance stopped doing everything Keith would do, just to try to be better and started doing his own things. He joined the drama club, thanks to him the swim team had more medals then before, and it was still his first year.

They were getting ready with a new play for a Christmas Show. It was a big deal for Lance because he was lucky enough to be casted with not only a talking part but also a singing one. So imagine his surprise when he saw Keith there.

"Hell no. What are you doing here?" he asked throwing his hands up.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" the nerve on this guy.

"I can't even. The name is Lance. I'm your rival? You know Lance and Keith neck to neck?"

The guy just shook his head. Unbelievable, here Lance was, doing everything he could to catch up to him and he doesn't even know he existed. To say he was furious was an understatement.

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna let you just come here and force me to the back than you have another thing coming."

"Lance can I talk to you for a moment?" Coran his drama teacher asked him from behind the curtain.

That's how Lance learned that the reason Keith was here was because he was getting into fights and instead of detention he was sent to help with the show.

The first two weeks were probably the worst.

They fought almost all the time, it was really hard to focus on rehearsals. It never got physical, but the constant back and forth was driving everyone crazy.

It started to change one day. Lance came early - as usual and Keith was already there. He was in charge of painting the set, Lance saw him standing with his back to him, didn't even answer or pay attention. Well that's not gonna work with him. When he got closer he realized that Keith was bleeding from his eyebrow, had a bruise on his cheek and red knuckles.

"Are you okay?" stupid question he has to admit but he thought that he stopped with the fights.

"Whatever McClain."

"Stop being an idiot, here I can help you, my brother is a nurse I know the basics." Lance tried to move him to the backstage where they had the first aid kit. 

"Leave me alone" 

"If Coran sees you, you will be in trouble." that seemed to work. Rolling his eyes he fallowed Lance. He wanted to ask him what happened, because he was a very curious person but Keith would never tell him.

He had him fixed in no time "I know I shouldn't say it, but I hope the other guy looks worse."

"It was two guys actually." Keith mumbled not looking up. 

"Did they at least deserved it?" Lance hesitated before reaching out and fixing Keith's bangs so they would cover the small bandages. "I don't have anything to cover up your cheek"

"Why are you helping me?" he looked suspicious, eyeing Lance up and down.

"Huh?"

"I thought you hated me? What with the whole rivalry and all"

"I don't hate you, we're just getting on each other's last nerve."

"You can say that again" Lance couldn't help it, the way Keith said it somehow made it so incredibly funny he started laughing. At first Keith looked at him like he was crazy but then started snickering too.

After that day they got closer, they still bickered and teased each other but now it had more humor behind it. They became friends. Every time Keith got into trouble Lance helped him, he also cheered him on during his soccer practice, Keith even knowing the whole play by heart still came to every performance Lance had.

Keith was actually the first person Lance told that he was bi. Seeing how nervous he was about it Keith just smiled and hugged his best friend congratulating him (and he didn't give his hugs for free)

🎀

They had each other back all to Keith's senior year.

It took Lance some time to realize that he had a crush on his best friend. He tried to push it down, knew it was a little hopeless, that jeopardizing three years might not be worth it. 

But then Keith would smile at him, and all the reasoning went out the window.

His other friend Hunk kept telling him that maybe he could talk to him, Pigde on the other hand just dismissed him entirely saying 'get over it' (let's just say it didn't help)

His plan was to tell Keith around the end of the year. He knew that they would stay friends, even with Keith going to college, and that way he also had a whole summer to make himself feel better after a heartbreak.

He would stick to the plan, everything would work out great.

🎀

It didn't work out great.

See there was a party. 

After every game they would win, James Griffin organized one and this time wasn't any different.

Lance and Keith went together - that wasn't anything odd. But then something shifted. They danced together (which is something they never done before) they drink (which, yeah they did do that sometimes, but all within reason) there was this electricity between them. Keith was sending him this flirty smirks Lance knew he used on guys, he kept leaning closer then he dared before touching Keith's arm. 

Even when talking with other people they still kept looking into each other eyes.

It was too much for Lance, how was he supposed to survive the next three months, if Keith is doing that.

He made way to the balcony, needing fresh air more than ever. Lance kept taking big, deep breaths trying to calm his heart. He should have stayed at home today, maybe read with his nephew or help his mama clean.

"Lance?" came a voice from the door. He knew it was Keith.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just catching a breath, it's really hot in there" he didn't look away from the stars shining around him.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you're okay" Keith came beside him. They were silent for a moment. Usually it stresses Lance but with Keith he feels comfortable even in those moments.

"Lance can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you ever think about what will happen when I go out to college?"

"What do you mean? Nothing will happen, we would still be friends just in long distance. I know everyone says it but we can make it work Kogane." Lance turned his head to look at Keith to see if his joke landed but he was already looking back.

"Of course we can, you are special McClain, I'm not letting you go so easy." that made him freeze. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought you could see it through his shirt. He couldn't even breathe when Keith was looking at him with so much emotion in his eyes.

"You meant that? "

"Every word" Lance didn't even realize how close they were until he felt Keith's hair on his cheek.

"Keith... are you sure?" he just nodded in response moving his nose against Lance's. He looked at his lips and then back into his blue eyes almost as in asking for permission.

Lance nearly moved away, but he dreamed about kissing Keith for so long... he was only a man.

It was Keith that closed the distance between them, kissing him slow and sweet, hesitation clearly there.

Lance wasn't having it, he moved even closer tilting his head, interlacing his finger in Keith's hair. After that it was all passion, no falter whatsoever. 

Hands landing on Lance's waist, his neck, his shoulders. Him tugging at Keith's hair, moving down his arms, landing in his chest. It was probably the best kiss he ever had.

He didn't want this moment to end, but unfortunately all good things have to. He heard his phone ringing in his pocket, he wanted to ignore it he really did but his sister was supposed to pick him up. She was probably waiting already. With all that he had he needed to stop kissing Keith. But his lips were so soft...

Finally he moved away. They were both breathless, and Lance smiled a little.

"I have to go. I'm sorry but Vero is waiting, you know I have a curfew."

"Yes. Sure. I'm..." he looked a little lost, with his hair all messed up, and a blush on his cheeks.

Lance moved to kiss him one more time - I mean how could he not - but before he could his phone was ringing again.

"Sorry" instead he kissed Keith on the cheek an even bigger blush was going down his neck, and Lance wasn't sure but he thought he heard him giggle. "I don't... Just... Call me. W-we can talk it over or meet tomorrow or something." he stumbled as he made way towards the door.

"Yes of course. Sweet dreams Lance"

"Oh boy they sure will be now" he winked before disappearing in the house, making way through the dancing bodies almost giddy with happiness. Keith kissed him, they kissed! On the lips! It was turning out way better than he's original plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned to post chapter two on the Theater/Actors day. Hopefully I will write it.  
> As always sorry for all the mistakes. I tried I really did.


	2. which I never knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting home from the party, Lance can't wait to talk to Keith. But after a radio silence from his friend he starts to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so here it is.
> 
> I had this in my head, for a while now. 
> 
> I just wanted Lance to express his thoughts. 
> 
> I hope I did it right.
> 
> Please enjoy 🌼

🎀 

"Why are you so chipper?" his sister asked as they were driving home. They were halfway home, and all the way she kept looking at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he answered looking out the window.

"Come on Lance. You haven't stopped smiling since you got into the car, and I hear you sigh every few minutes. So spill. What happened?"

"Norfing. I mean nothing. W-what should I spill if there was nothing. Just a normal party with normal stuff. You know normal high school kids, found their normal, usual stuff. Just like every day."

She gave him an unimpressed look as she stopped at the red light.

"Say one more normal and I will believe you."

He tried not looking at her, keeping his eyes on the lamp post with determination. Vero knew about his crush on Keith, he told her few weeks ago when she saw him crying in his room.

It was right after he walked in on Keith with a guy in the broom closet after his rehearsal. He always waited for him, since he no longer was obligated to help with the set, and give him a ride home on his motorcycle. Then Lance thought that maybe the reason Keith waited around had nothing to do with him and more to do with meeting guys in empty halls.

That evening, after Keith dropped him off at his house he couldn't help but cry. He knew that was his best friend not his boyfriend, he could do whatever he wanted, he was handsome, popular - even if he didn't want to - so of course other people liked him too. It was Lance's decision to not talk about his feelings. 

That's when his sister found him, with red and puffy eyes and he told her everything.

"I can tell when there is something on you mind. Tell me what happened."

"Keith kissed me." he said under his breath smiling like an idiot.

That's right, it was true. He didn't dream it. He really was kissing Keith Kogane not even fifteen minutes ago. He could still feel a ghost of his hands on Lance's waist the way he hold him so close and kiss him with so much passion.

Saying it out loud made it feel more real. "He kissed me Veronica, for real. I can't believe it."

"Oh wow. Congratulations. See I told you it was going to work out." 

He started almost giggling with joy, he just couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to Keith. Before going to bed, Lance send him a quick 'sweet dreams 😘💖' text. That night he was dreaming of Keith, walking next to him on the beach holding hands.

🎀

The next day he was even happier than before. Walking down the stairs, humming quietly and dancing a little.

"Good morning my sweet family" he said as he entered the kitchen smiling brightly. Marco looked up from his coffee, with sleepy eyes.

"What's up with you. Did our little baby brother finally got laid?"

"Oh you with your jokes." Lance waved his hand laughing, making himself breakfast.

"Lance are you alright? You're acting weird." Rachel said putting her phone down.

"What? I'm just happy.

"Yeah and that's what weird." Marco added.

"I will tell you guys some other time." he grabbed his food and made way back to his room waiting for Keith's reply. He send him a 'good morning' message, couldn't wait to talk to him.

But few hours passed and no answer. He remembered that Keith had work in the weekends, spending almost whole Saturday in the movie theater.

So he started on his homework, went to the pool for a 'light practise' tried reading for his audition next week. All the while sending Keith mems or simply trying to start a conversation.

Still no answer.

'He's probably busy. He will write back soon.'

🎀

He didn't.

It took Lance a while, but he finally understood that Keith was avoiding him. He didn't answer his text, all his calls were going into the voice mail, he almost never saw him at school (Keith started eating lunch with someone else apparently.)

The first two weeks, Lance thought that maybe he was just very busy. But then not finding even a second to write a text or something.

'It's probably because of that kiss' was Lance's conclusions. 'He probably regret it. My God here I was being happy about it and he felt bad.' They could work around it. Forget that it ever happened, and just move on from that. 'Maybe Keith knows about my feelings. Maybe that's why he stopped talking. I need to talk to him. I could try moving on it doesn't have to ruin our friendship.'

🎀

When he stopped even reading Lance's messages he had enough. It's been almost a month.

They could try to talk it out.

That's was Lance's new plan. Go to Keith, talk with him about what happened, and still be friends.

He was a little stressed as he made way to Keith's apartment - he was living with his older brother Shiro. He nervously fixed his clothes, pulling his sleeves over his hands and twisting them. 'You can do this McClain. Just knock. Now'

Keith opened the door, looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" asked Lance ignoring Keith's rude greeting. He slowly nodded his head, moving to let Lance in.

He was in Keith's home almost millions of times, but this time he felt really uncomfortable. They stayed in the living room almost right next to the door, Keith wasn't even looking at him instead keeping his eyes fixed on one point to his left.

Neither of them spoke.

Lance kept fidgeting, moving from one leg to the other, didn't know how to start. He had practice almost three speeches but forgot them as soon as he entered.

Seeing as Keith won't be the one to say anything, he cleared his throat and tried.

"Sooo... as I said I think we need to talk. I know y-you have been avoiding me." he didn't even try to denied it just kept stubbornly not looking at Lance. "I just wanted to say that we could f-forget it ever happened." At that Keith rolled his eyes but he continued "You're really important to me and I don't want to lose you so we can..." 

"Lance come on just drop it okay. You can stop pretending."

"What?" he had no idea what Keith was talking about.

"I know what you do" he looked angry, why was he so angry? 

"Trying to sort things out between us?" 

"Yeah right. Lance I know okay? I already know what your plans were. She told me." 

"Keith what is going on? My plan was to, I don't know, apologize or something. I didn't thought what that could mean for you, and then you stopped talking to me, I just want to work this out." 

"What this could mean for me? Lance I'm not some toy you could play with and then toss aside." 

Now Lance was even more confused than ever. What was going on here? Why was Keith so mad at him? 

"What are you talking about?" 

"She told me. After you left this girl came to me and said that you don't really care about me, that you're going to cheat on me or more likely just sleep with me and never call me back. So just save your 'apologies' or whatever you're trying to do and leave me alone." 

"What?!" Lance wanted to cry. "Keith y-you believed that? Are you kidding me?! That's why you haven't spoken to me in a month and kept ignoring me? I came here because I thought that you were upset about our kiss and you want to tell me it's because of something 'some girl' at a party said to you?!" 

He was getting mad. He's been thinking so much about what he could possibly have done to deserve to be treated like that, and to find out it was literally nothing. 

"Keith, I'm a virgin. And you were there when I found out that Nyma was cheating on me. Did you really thing I could do that to someone else? That I'm some kind of jerk that would hurt someone else when I know how that feels?! We've been friends for almost three years and you think I could do that to you?! That you think I'm a bastard that sleeps with everything that moves?!" 

He was crying, and shaking with anger. Keith just looked at him stunned, not saying anything. At least he was looking at him. 

"You really believed that I'm like that?" Lance whispered locking eyes with Keith.

After that, there was silence again. His best friend believed such awful rumors about him, without blinking. He didn't even try to talk to Lance about it, hear his version. To figure out if that's true.

  
"You did...I'm your friend and you... you... just like you that. Who needs Lance anyway, right?" he laughed darkly as he wiped his tear stained cheeks. "You know what. You will get what you wanted. Don't even bother to call me. I don't want to see you again"  
  


Lance made his way to the door ready to get the hell out of here when he felt a hand on his wrist.

  
"No wait... Lance don't go..."

  
"Don't touch me!" Keith looked scared as he spun around. He also had tears in his eyes, let go of his hand as soon as he saw Lance's face.

  
"I'm sorry... I d-don't know what... I- I..."

  
"Too late Keith. Goodbye" with that Lance left Keith behind. Not turning around he slammed the door and made his way down the stairs.  
When he stood in front of the building he almost fell down. Tears fell down his cheeks, he had trouble breathing and he couldn't stand, he needed to lean on the wall.

Wanting to get out of there as fast as he could he called Hunk. All he got out was 'please...pick me up... Keith's place.' but he didn't need to wait long.

  
As soon as they drive away and stopped at a nearby parking lot Hunk hugged him and let Lance cry as long as he could. He didn't ask questions, just said that 'it will be alright'.  
  


Lance knew that he will had to eventually tell his friend what happened, but not now.

  
Now he would just cry...and cry...and cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sorry.
> 
> There is a chance I will write a part three because I want then to be happy but for now that's all.


End file.
